


People like us

by szczepter



Series: KagaKuro AU Month 2017 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, alternative universe, based on a different work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: There is but one rule which people have to obey.Don't fall in love with someone other than your assigned partner.Kuroko Tetsuya falls in love with someone who is not his assigned partner.





	People like us

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OF ALL, I AM TERRIBLE THIS TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE ORZ /beats self with a stick 
> 
> based on Koi to Uso anime from last season. The anime is kinda....meh. But I liked the concept of arranged marriages and forbidden relationships. Didnt like how it was handled in the series (or how it wasn't handled at all lmao) and I kept having the idea in my head that if Kagami or Kuroko got matched with someone they would fucking elope to America bc they are not really ones to give up like this. 
> 
> I wanted to write them getting matched at first but it didn't really worked in my hdead since it's kind of implicity stated in the series that the matching is done for procreation so.....

“Here are your tests.”

Kuroko hid his book in his school bag when the teacher approached his desk and placed a sheet of paper with the latest Social Studies test.

His score, predictably was just a few points above average.

Social Studies were difficult.

Kuroko shrugged and put the paper in the course book, ready to resume his reading when he heard a groan.

“Fuck.” Kagami cursed under his breath.

Kuroko stretched his neck to try and see his score, but he wasn’t able to since Kagami-kun was obstructing his view.

Well, whatever it was, judging by his reaction, it was probably _not_ very good.

Kagami put the test on the desk and then to Kuroko’s amusement hit his head on it a couple of times.

“Kagami-kun, please stop that.” The teacher reprimanded him and the class laughed.

Kuroko smiled to himself.

The class started then and the matter of the test was put aside for a while. Kuroko got to absentmindedly taking his notes.

When he looked up he saw Kagami-kun looking at him over his shoulder.

Kuroko stared back and blinked.

Kagami-kun opened his mouth but Kuroko shook his head and pointed at the watch on the wall. The other boy grimaced and slumped his shoulders but turned back to face the teacher, opened his notebook and started taking notes.

Kuroko tried not to think much of the ‘telepathy’ moments which occurred between them, but truth be told there was something eerie yet special about them. 

The bell rang and some of their classmates took this as a cue to take a break.

Kagami-kun turned full bodily in Kuroko’s direction.

“Show me.” Kuroko said before Kagami could even say anything.

He rolled his eyes and passed him his test.

Tetsuya scanned it briefly and sighed.

“This is abysmal Kagami-kun.”

“Shut up!” He sputtered and blushed in embarrassment. Kuroko studied him for a moment when he started fidgeting.

“Well?” He finally snapped when Tetsuya stayed silent.

“Well what? Should I congratulate you? This was the lowest score I have seen even you get.”

“Oh, shut up!” Kagami snatched the test from Tetsuya’s hands.

“Will you help me?” He grumbled as he hid it in the course book.

“Hmmm.” Tetsuya made a show of considering. “I don’t know. What’s the magic word?”

“Vanilla shake.” Kagami mocked and Kuroko laughed surprised.

“Well if you insist.”

“I figured I needed to bribe you.”

Tetsuya chuckled and shook his head. After a moment Kagami-kun snorted himself.

“So, will you…”

Tetsuya gave him a look, as if he was dense (he was) that he needed to ask this in the first place.

“I have time over the weekend.”

“Thanks.” Kagami said, grateful smile directed at Kuroko.

“Please don’t forget my payment.” Kuroko teased and managed to move away from the hand trying to grab his head.

“Yeah, yeah.” Kagami huffed and then the bell rang again, marking the end of the break.

 

* * *

 

In this world, love is forbidden.

Well…that’s not quite right.

The world is full of lonely people. People who seek their other half and are unable to find them. Living a lonely life with no one to share it.

But in this world people have help.

Tetsuya never cared for the assignment process outside of school and tests and common knowledge.

He knew his parents and grandparents were matched, as well as most of his friend’s parents and the rest of his family.

Tetsuya was too young to recall any form of public resistance to this procedure. 

Everyone praised it for fixing the low birth rates and improving social norms between men and women and that is what he learned in school.

Everyone was either happy or indifferent.

Tetsuya belonged to the latter category.

He knew romantic pursuits outside of your match were…well not outlawed, but if you engaged in them prior to being matched, they should cease after you received your notice.

Tetsuya only thought of being assigned a partner – wife actually, when he was directly asked about it.

Otherwise it wasn’t very high on his list of priorities.

He didn’t hate the system but he didn’t love it either. If pressed he might say it was questionable at best, but it couldn’t be outright a bad thing, if it made so many people happy, right?

So, it shocked him so much when started to hate the system.

All because of Kagami-kun.

 

* * *

 

It all started with a test from social science.

Kagami-kun had many bad subjects, but this one beat even math. It didn’t beat Japanese though, which was only slightly better.

Kagami-kun didn’t understood the system.

He explained the mechanics as best as he could, but that wasn’t the issue.

 “No.” Kagami interrupted. “I didn’t mean I didn’t understood _what_ you said, I just said I didn’t ‘get’ it.” He frowned again.

Kuroko blinked and looked at the textbook opened on the subchapter about civil law and marriage.

“Which part?”

Kagami drummed his fingers on the coffee table for a moment.

“It’s like an arranged marriage, right?

Tetsuya blinked, mildly confused for a moment.

“It’s like…when your parents find you a girlfriend and you go formally meet her. What was it called?”

“You mean _oimai_?”

“Yeah, that’s it!”

“Well.” Kuroko put the textbook away. “That’s not really correct way of putting it.”

“How’s so?” Kagami tilted his head. “You get a notice when you’re 18, then you get to be paired with a complete stranger for the rest of your life. The only difference is that it’s done by the higher ups, and not your folks.”

“Hmm.” Kuroko hummed thoughtfully.

“Well, that is your opinion.” He said and picked up the book again and flipped a few pages. “Whatever you think about it, you won’t change it, so it’s better to just accept it.” He put the book in front of Kagami. “Please read this and answer the questions.”

Kagami was silent as if he didn’t hear Kuroko.

“Kagami-kun?”

Kagami startled.

“Sorry, I got lost in thought.”

“That’s unusual.”

“Hey!”

Kuroko’s lips twitched. Kagami took the book and started reading and Kuroko opened his own homework.

“Hey.” Kagami said some five minutes later. “Do I get a notice too?”

Kuroko looked up from his notes.

“I suppose. Why wouldn’t you?”

Kagami shrugged, but he didn’t say anything more.

They worked on their respectful assignments when, Kagami suddenly started again.

“I still think it’s weird.”

Kuroko raised his head.

“I mean.” He scratched his head. “Why are people okay with this? It feels kind of fake.”

“It’s a little more complicated.” Kuroko sighed and decided to humor his friend.

“The notices aren’t random. They are based on scientific calculations which make so that the couples end up well matched. Sometimes it fails, but there are courts and regulations and parents help too.”

At least that’s what he assumed was happening.

Kagami was silent processing for a moment, before he grabbed the textbook again, but didn’t resume his reading.

“Alright, but-“ He started again and Kuroko halted him in his rant. “I appreciate that you’re interested in this, it might help you with your further studies, but, there are _other_ questions, which you should work on.”

Kuroko took out Kagami’s latest test and put it in front of him.

Kagami glared at the piece of paper, littered in red marks and then directed his gaze at Kuroko.

The other boy only blinked.

Kagami sighed and grabbed the text book.

“Slave driver.” He muttered before he started reading.

 

* * *

 

Kagami-kun passes the test and they don’t speak about the notices of social sciences for the rest of their freshman year.

There isn’t really any time for that; their school life is full with tests, and classes and basketball and…themselves.

Kuroko feels how they become closer every day, which every small conversation and big match won or lost.

There is no denying that Kagami becomes one of the most important people in Kuroko’s life, but he still has to realize how much Kagami will come to mean to him.

During their second year, Coach and Captain get matched sometime after they both turn eighteen.

The most ecstatic person for this is surprisingly (or maybe _not_ so surprisingly) Kiyoshi-senpai.

He squeezes them both in a hug and congratulates them, while the rest of Seirin third years comment, to the horror of the embarrassed couple, how they are lucky and how the torture of them (or rather Hyuuga’s) mooning over each other is finally over.

Kuroko notices from the corner of his eye how Kagami frowns at the picture and after a moment leaves the gym quietly.

Kuroko stays for a while longer, but when he notices that no one pays him or Kagami any mind, he follows his friend.

Predictably, he finds him at a court near the school, while he shoots threes and misses half of the time.

“You’re slouching.” Kuroko comments and notices with amusement how Kagami-kun still gets surprised when he doesn’t pay attention.

He looks at Tetsuya with a frown before turning back to the hoop and straightening up. The ball he releases flies in a smooth arc and makes it into the net.

Kuroko sits on the bench and observes Kagami practicing his shots. It’s quite relaxing even if a bit monotonous.

When Kagami misses after some time, Kuroko speaks.

“That is very rude to leave when your friends are celebrating.”

Kagami looks at Kuroko and wipes the sweat from his brow and doesn’t say anything when he turns back to the hoop.

Kuroko frowns.

“Aren’t you happy for them?”

“I am.” Kagami says after dribbling the ball a few times. “They have been liking each other for some time. It’s good that this turned out the way it did.”

Kuroko tilts his head to the side.

“What do you mean?”

Kagami shrugs before releasing the ball.

“If they got paired with someone else, that must have been though.”

Kuroko shifts on the bench.

“How do you know? The matches are carefully selected. There is a very high probability rate that they’d find someone who would be compatible with them.”

The ball misses, hits the rim of the hoop and bounces off.

Suddenly Kagami turns to look at Kuroko.

“How do _you_ know that?”

Kuroko is taken a back for a moment.

“It’s common knowledge.”

Kagami snorted.

“You talk like you’ve went through this.”

Tetsuya frowns, slightly annoyed.

“Well, you haven’t either.”

Kagami sighs and wipes his forehead with the bottom of his shirt.

“Look. Call me old fashioned but I think people should be allowed to like who they want.”

Kuroko doesn’t say anything. The air is filled with the sound of cicadas.

Kagami drops heavily on the bench next to Kuroko.

“I see this is making you very uncomfortable for some reason.”

Kagami laughs.

“I guess. Don’t get me wrong. I’m happy for them and all, but it’s just weird. And what if they won’t work out? Are they bound to stay in a relationship which doesn’t make them happy?”

Kuroko didn’t comment, but something came to him in that moment.

“Kagami-kun? Where your parents not matched?”

“What?” Kagami said wiping his face. “No. My dad met my mom in college. In America.” He said and rolled his shoulder.

Kuroko hummed.

“What about yours?”

“They were. But not when they got their notices. They made an arrangement, that first they would finish high school and get into universities.”

Kagami listened to Kuroko with a slight frown.

“And what? Was it love at first sight?”

Kuroko shook his head.

“Not really. It took hard work and compromises, but eventually it worked.” He paused and smiled slightly. “Otherwise I wouldn’t be here.”

Kagami grunted in acknowledgement.

They were silent for a longer while.

Kuroko hesitated for a moment before he spoke.

“I’m-I’m sure that your assigned….wife, will be very well matched Kagami-kun.” Kuroko was confused with himself, as to why the word ‘wife’ sounded to strange and oddly…unpleasant in his mouth.

“So, you don’t need to worry about it.”

Kagami closed his eyes and snorted.

“I’m not really worried about that.”

“Them about what? Because you are worried.”

Kagami opened his eyes and looked at Kuroko for a long moment, his gaze strangely piercing.

“Maybe.” He said slowly, before he grinned, and Kuroko thought it looked kind of forced.

“Hey.” Kagami punched him lightly in the shoulder. “Yours too. Right? Whoever the lucky girl is?”

Kuroko raised an eyebrow.

“Lucky?”

Kagami blushed.

“Shut up.”

Kuroko laughed lightly and they fell silent again.

“Kuroko?” Kagami said suddenly. 

“Hm?”

“Can I be your best man?”

Tetsuya stared at Kagami for a moment.

“I can’t!?” Kagami said scandalized when Kuroko never answered.

“I…never said that.” Kuroko said slowly. “Honestly, I never thought about this….getting married…”

_I’m not sure that will even._

Kagami harrumphed.

“Well then just invite me to your wedding. Or something.”

Kuroko stared at Kagami, before he hung his head and chuckled.

“Alright, but I think for now we should stop this conversation here and get back to the gym.”

“Yeah…Hey! Why didn’t you tell me that sooner?” Kagami sputtered and grabbed the ball.

“Come on!” He grabbed Kuroko’s wrist and pulled him in the direction of the gym.

 

* * *

 

Kuroko never cared for the matching process or the notices. He was mostly indifferent to it and despite some people questioning the idea, it made so many people happy too.

He didn’t know when he started hating the idea of being matched up with a stranger, but it must have been growing in him for some time now.

And it was all Kagami-kun's fault.

Because if Kagami-kun didn’t plant these seeds of doubt in his mind, if he didn't question the idea of arranged couples, if he didn't value freedom so much, Kuroko could have waited till his 18 birthday in peace.

Kuroko wouldn't have any second thoughts and wouldn’t complicate everything if Kagami-kun wasn't his usual self, bright and caring but also awkward and loud.

Because if not for Kagami-kun, Tetsuya wouldn’t fall in love with him.

And even despite all that, this mess could have been avoided, buried deeply and forgotten if Kagami wasn't Kagami and didn't act on his feelings himself, confessed and kissed Kuroko on the roof of their school.

Kuroko wondered for a brief second why was Kagami-kun so serious today and was about to tease him for it when he sprung a confession out of the blue.

It was so sudden and it took him by surprise, that Kuroko was rendered speechless for a moment.

His mouth moved then and against his better judgement (was there even thought process involved?) he end up responding.

He only realized when Kagami-kun’s eyes widened, that he confessed as well.

They were dumbstruck then, both clearly not expecting this. Kuroko for Kagami to confess (or really for Kagami to _like_ him in the first place, even as he had few suspicions) and Kagami for Kuroko to accept him.

Honestly. If this was any other situation, Tetsuya would have reprimanded him for plunging in without a thought and risking so much.

He wasn’t able to say more though, because Kagami-kun’s instincts kicked in.

Before Tetsuya noticed, large hands cupped his jaw, tugged his face upwards and a different pair of lips touched his as he grabbed at Kagami’s forearms for balance without thinking.

It was a strange kiss, but Tetsuya supposed it was because it was his first.

They both had to breathe through their noses, closed lips pressed firmly together. Tetsuya blinked and only when Kagami-kun pulled away, did he realize his eyes were open.

Kuroko stared at Kagami for a moment, mouth open in slight shock. The other boy frowned deeply and he almost looked mad, but Tetsuya knew better; he was waiting for Kuroko’s reaction.

He should say something. Should probably reassure Kagami, because he looked like he wasn’t certain what Tetsuya said before, he actually meant.

But there was just one incredible void in his head at his moment. No words, no complex thoughts, no reflections.

Just one clear need to act.

So Tetsuya did. He acted on his instincts.

He was afraid of Kagami’s reaction for a split second, but when he met him halfway in a way more aggressive kiss all and any doubts disappeared.

After all they were tuned so well to each other.

It scared Tetsuya sometimes, but it also thrilled him.

Kagami let go of his face and arms wrapped tightly around Tetsuya’s frame. They squeezed, maybe even a bit too hard and he gasped when they pulled away in that brief moment, only to lunge in back for more.

It was messy and warm and wet and then there were teeth and tongues and Kuroko’s back found itself pressed against hard and uncomfortable wall.

Moments passed and finally they had to pull away. Tetsuya breathed hard as if he ran a marathon or swam for twenty minutes straight. His lungs burned slightly and he felt that his face was hot when the summer breeze washed over it.

Kagami observed him intently, his own mouth parted in smaller gasps, his own cheeks dusted in red.

He gripped the back of Kuroko’s shirt in two fists.

People liked to joke that they were psychically linked when they played together, or even when they were outside the court and could communicate with just their eyes and scarce gestures.

Tetsuya knew there was a grain of truth to this, but he also thought people always exaggerated.

Now, when a simple flash of Kagami’s eyes could tell Tetsuya that he understood when he eyed his mouth made him reconsider if those accusations were _really_ as exaggerated as he thought.

This was a day full of surprises. First a confession, then his first kiss, followed by a second, third and fiftieth one.

And now the revelation that there was something special which didn’t need much words to communicate but which spoke volumes.

_More_. Tetsuya thought, when Kagami pulled away again and he grabbed the collar of his shirt to bring him forward. _More. More. I want more._

It was like a primal hunger, all-consuming in this one moment.

Tetsuya never knew he could feel so much for something _other_ than his beloved sport. That something could make him feel like he was on fire just by proximity.

Kagami groaned and cupped the back of his head, kissing him as deeply as possible. It felt like he was agreeing with Kuroko, as if his whole body was saying the same.

_More._

So he got more. And gave more as well.

So much he thought he’d become empty but it never happened, not with Kagami.

They skipped the next period.

 

* * *

 

No couples matched are of the same gender.

A detail Tetsuya conveniently forgot.

They ended skipping two periods in a row after all.

When both of them calmed down and the embarrassment finally came after they both realized how desperate they must have seemed to the other, there came a moment of quiet, uncertain questions followed by reassurances.

Yes, Kagami liked Kuroko, for some time now. Yes, Kuroko liked him back. They would try and make this work. No, it wouldn’t affect their basketball.

And both of them very much liked what just happened.

That followed a string of more shy and careful kisses, which ended in them sitting side by side, holding hands in silence.

“Hey…” Kagami started after a moment, with a slight stutter.

“Hm?” Kuroko asked absentmindedly, lost in his own thoughts.

When Kagami didn’t continue, he looked to him with a questioning gaze.  

The other boy grinned and shook his head. He was still blushing and was a little jittery, but the positive energy radiated from his whole form.

Tetsuya blushed at this; he had no idea Kagami-kun liked him _this_ much.

“Sorry I forgot.”

Kuroko huffed an amused breath and Kagami squeezed his hand in answer.

They walked hand in hand to the club room, letting go only after they were in front of the door. They weren’t really ashamed of anything, but they both wordlessly agreed to postpone telling anyone from the team for a while.

Practice went as usual, without any oddities, but Tetsuya did notice that his gaze was following Kagami-kun more than usually, even when he used it for observation during the games.

It was as if this was stronger than him, as if some invisible thread was pulling them forward.

When Kagami noticed Tetsuya’s eyes on him, he blushed and avoided his eyes and then after a moment sneaked a glance with a small smile. That in turn made Kuroko’s cheeks color for some reason.

No one commented thankfully, but Kuroko noticed the glances captain and coach shared, but since their play wasn’t affected they didn’t feel like it was needed to be brought up.

The seniors ordered both of them to clean up the gym after practice was over.

They did so in silence, gathering all the equipment and cleaning the floors, occasionally bumping into each other ‘by accident’.

When Kuroko was putting the last of the equipment in the storage room, he didn’t expect Kagami to ‘bump’ into him again.

“Watch it.” He said and wrapped his arms around Kuroko’s waist when he stumbled.

The small sigh which escaped his lips when they touched was embarrassing.

“Look who’s talking.” Kuroko teased back, but didn’t protest when Kagami pushed him a bit further into the storage room and kissed him.

When Tetsuya’s toes went numb from standing on them, he finally pulled back and pushed at Kagami’s arms.

“It’s late.”

They got changed, pointedly avoiding looking at each other and that made something do summersaults in Tetsuya’s stomach.

After closing the gym and the clubroom, and giving the keys to the janitor, they finally left the school grounds, as one of the last students.

Without thinking Kagami grabbed Kuroko’s hand and Kuroko without thinking slipped his fingers into Kagami’s.

“So…” Kagami started when they were walking along an empty street.

Tetsuya shot him a glance, waiting for him to continue.

“Do you…like…wanna go out? Over the weekend?”

“Kagami-kun…”

“Yeah?” Kagami sounded hopeful and Tetsuya felt bad for ruining his dreams.

“We have training camp this weekend.”

“…Fuck. I forgot.”

Tetsuya chuckled.

“Hey, asshole. Don’t laugh.” Kagami muttered with a pout and tugged on Kuroko’s hand, making their bump shoulders.

“Bu I’m free the weekend after that.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm.”

“Cool.”

That strange tension lifted and they conversed and teased each other for the rest of the way.

When they reached the intersection where they usually parted it was already dark and the streetlights went on as they both stopped.

What should he say here? Thank you? See you tomorrow? Goodnight? Somehow this didn’t feel right.

One last streetlight, which was glitching, it seemed turned itself on and it so happened Kuroko was standing directly under it.

Kuroko turned to Kagami and let go of his hand, but Kagami caught it before his fingers completely slipped out of his grasp.

Tetsuya again felt the strange pull in his chest, but it might have just been Kagami-kun literally pulling him to himself.

They collided, not painfully but suddenly and Tetsuya gasped lightly.

Then he gasped when Kagami covered his mouth, but he really should have been prepared for it.

He cupped his face, the same way as when they kissed on the roof and Tetsuya closed his eyes. He involuntarily made a noise at the back of his throat and it seemed Kagami liked that, because the kiss turned deeper.

This time it was Kagami who pulled away first.

“Goodnight, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko said and reluctantly slipped from Kagami’s embrace.

“Yeah. See you tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

Tetsuya didn't know when he got home, but he noticed when he was already sitting at the table with his family.

They asked him questions about his day, school, basketball, friends and shared their own stories.

He listened with barely there attention, too engrossed in what was happening inside his mind.

He answered in monosyllables and when he noticed that they were sending him concerned looks, he excused himself and went to take a bath.

The whole day felt like a daze and he could barely believe it happened.

He did homework in record time and then picked up a book to read before sleep.

He spent half an hour on reading one passage over and over again, and finally he put it away with a sigh.

It was time to sleep.

This made him realize that the whole day wasn't in fact a dream.

And what happened was reality and it wouldn't magically disappear the next day when he'd see Kagami in school.

Kagami.

Kuroko stole a glance at his phone. Should he send him a text? He picked his mobile and scrolled though the chat log he exchanged with Kagami and thought of what to type.

He had both too much and not enough to say.

He finally opted against it. He'd have things to tell him tomorrow anyway.

Tetsuya turned off the light and got comfortable under the covers.

He exhaled and closed his eyes.

Predictably his brain started fixating on the events of the day, but he drifted off into pleasant sleep soon.

 

* * *

 

Kuroko was contemplating the two birds on the windowpane during his breakfast when he realized what a fool he was.

He was munching on a toast and his grandmother turned on the TV in the living room.

He was only listening to the morning news with one ear but he dropped his food on a plate when he heard the word 'notice' and he froze.

There was a short segment on some governmental statistics and how little the matched couples ended up divorcing. There were some experts, psychologists and someone else in the studio, but Tetsuya didn't really pay them any mind because he was suddenly feeling as if he was going to be sick.

"Tetsuya, you'll be late." He grandmother commented from the living room and changed the channel.

"Y-yes." The boy said and gathered his schoolbag and put on his shoes in the genkan.

The day was beautiful and sunny. It was almost summer and Kuroko dreaded the humid season.

But more than anything he dreaded meeting Kagami today.

How did he even _forget_ about this in the first place? It was so ingrained in every fabric of people's lives. Just because people didn't implicitly think about it, it didn't mean they didn't order their life around it.

Tetsuya completely forgot for a whole day. Just like that.

Normally he wasn't so single-minded that he wasn't able to see what was happening around him, but for some reason his thoughts were filled with only one thing. One person.

He felt his cheeks color slightly.

So, was it true that love made you blind? Or dumb? Or def?

Kuroko looked up and stirred when he saw Kagami waiting at the intersection for him.

He hasn’t seen him yet, so maybe he could sneak pass him and avoid facing reality for a few more hours.

But then Kagami looked in his direction and their gazes met. Kagami's eyes widened and so did his smile when he spotted Kuroko, and he immediately felt bad for trying to avoid him.

"Good morning." He said with a weak smile and walked up to Kagami, clutching his bag strap in one hand.

"Hi." Kagami said.

After a moment of hesitation on both sides, Kuroko felt himself rising on his toes while Kagami bend down.

This one was way gentler the one from yesterday on the roof, or even the one when they shared as a goodnight.

Kuroko's nose brushed Kagami's cheek and noted the smell of cologne. When did Kagami started shaving?

Kuroko was pulling away when Kagami grabbed his shoulders and kissed him harder. Tetsuya made a small noise, but it wasn’t that of a protest. Quite the contrary.

He allowed for a few more kisses and then when Kagami wanted to continue he covered his mouth with his hand.

"We'll be late." He said to Kagami's confused look.

Kagami let go of his shoulders, but grabbed his hand and they walked to school like that.

When they got there, Tetsuya realized that he again forgot about the notices.

 

* * *

 

 

After that, things considerably turned bleaker, at least for Tetsuya.

The euphoria of first love lasted for approximately that one day.

He just _couldn’t_ pretend there wasn’t a problem.

Kagami for the most part stayed oblivious. That or he did it on purpose. Which just raised so many questions.

He _knew_ about the system and how they really couldn’t go against it.

And even if they decided to ‘rebel’ against the matching it would still be futile…since they were both boys.

Tetsuya gripped the pen he was holding in his hand harder.

Kagami-kun wasn’t as cruel to pretend everything was normal with this arrangement. Tetsuya berated himself.

He must have been just too fixated on their….relationship.

He was really happy. To be able to call Tetsuya his boyfriend.

And in all honesty, Tetsuya was happy too.

Even if every kiss and moment where their eyes would lock and hands found each other and every date and every other little thing which couples did both made him euphoric for a split second….and then hit him over the head like a sledgehammer.

He really could forget himself when he was with Kagami like that, so it wasn’t surprising that Kagami could forget himself as well.

Unless…

Unless he didn’t know how to tell Tetsuya.

He decided to wait a bit...and then he'd bring the topic up when there would be a good moment.

He hoped it would be soon.

 

* * *

 

 

They were doing homework at Kagami’s apartment at his coffee table.

Kuroko’s head was bowed over his notebook as he was scribbling down notes from the textbook in front of him.

Kagami was sitting next to him, cross legged and reading an assignment from his own book. Kuroko was hyperaware of the place where their knees touched, but he did his best to ignore it.

He focused on the homework before him, trying to not think about anything else than Japanese and the tasks at hand. He noticed from the corner of his eye when Kagami shifted and stretched, probably feeling numb from sitting in one position for too long.

He was also aware of the fact that Kagami was staring at him.

Kuroko ignored it.

He managed for a few minutes and could even pretend Kagami was looking at something else than him, when he suddenly jerked when something touched his head.

Kuroko looked up and met Kagami’s eyes.

“Your hair is getting long.” He murmured and brushed a few strands from Kuroko’s forehead.

Kuroko didn’t really know what to say to that so he stayed silent.

Kagami smiled for some reason, his expression soft.

He cupped Kuroko’s cheek and kissed him gently.

In all seriousness Kuroko should gave expected this, but he still dropped his pen in slight surprise.

When Kuroko didn’t pull away after the first kiss, Kagami became bolder and pressed a little harder.

Tetsuya closed his eyes and against his better judgement kissed back, matching the tempo and enjoying the long and languid strokes of Kagami’s tongue.

For a moment he forgot about homework, about the world outside this small space. He forgot about the notices and how he agonized for the past weeks about this relationship. He simply let himself not think, but egoistically enjoy all of the affection which poured from Kagami and wrapped around him like a warm blanket.

When they pulled away, Kagami was cupping his face in both hands and smiled that same sappy smile Kuroko was becoming more and more familiar with.

He stroked Tetsuya’s cheekbones with his thumbs.

Kuroko smiled faintly at the affection.  He wanted to pull away, maybe give Kagami one last peck on the mouth and say ‘ _Homework Kagami-kun. Homework_.”

But he didn’t manage.

Suddenly Kagami’s cheeks colored and he sighed.

“I love you.”

Kuroko froze then, eyes going wide. Kagami closed his for a moment, so he couldn’t see Kuroko’s shock.

Suddenly all his anxiety and guilt and uncertainties came back crashing down on him with triple weight of those words.

He thought that maybe Kagami knew and they were just killing time, taking comfort in the closeness and exploring something they didn’t know with this.

He didn’t want to blame Kagami for him forgetting about the fact that their relationship was impossible due to many circumstances.

And he liked Kagami, he accepted his confession, because he couldn’t deny forever that there weren’t moments where he questioned their dynamic in the first place.

Bur love? Kuroko didn’t know what to make of that. That put an additional weight on him.

Kagami opened his eyes and Kuroko realized that he hadn’t said anything. For what’s it worth it was rude. He should say something, Preferably something like _I’m sorry. This isn’t working out. This can’t work out. We should stop before we’ll both be hurt._

But that’s not what he said.

“I love you too…Taiga-kun.”

The way Kagami’s eyes went wide was comical from up close, but Kuroko didn’t want to laugh at this moment.

He wanted to cry actually.

Because he never expected to make another person _this_ happy.

Kagami wad dumbstruck for a moment, before he kissed him again, too quick and sloppy. Kuroko would tease him about excitement if his heart didn’t want to burst from his ribcage from conflicting emotions.

Kagami licked his lips and laughed a bit awkwardly and finally let go of Tetsuya. He picked up his textbook again and tried to read.

He was still blushing and his eyes were so soft and he looked so handsome, in this moment. Tetsuya moved on instinct around the table, pushed the textbook away and gripped Kagami’s collar.

They tumbled to the floor in a flare of limbs, kissing messily and urgently.

_I’m sorry_. Tetsuya thought desperately, feeling terrible. _I’m sorry I can’t stop._

Kagami didn’t complain at all, just wrapped his arms around his back and brought him closer.

This was a different type of kiss than the one from just a minute ago.

This one was making Kagami growl and bite his lips. It was making Tetsuya shiver and making the hairs on the back of his arms stand.

And when Kagami gripped his hips and pressed their groins together, he made a strangled noise at the back of his throat.

Kagami pushed upwards, his mouth nipping all the way from Tetsuya’s mouth, through his jaw and tugging at his ear.

It was too much. His mind was becoming hazy and he tried to pull away, but he couldn’t.

He knew this would break him and they wouldn’t be able to go back after this.

And yet he couldn’t move away.

“No-.” He finally sobbed when Kagami’s mouth sealed below his ear.

He didn’t manage to finish that sentence (No what? No don’t stop? Stop? Was he trying to quiet down his guilt?), because Kagami went rigid.

Kuroko blinked, breathing harshly. He could feel his heartbeat in his mouth.

“Shit!” Kagami suddenly sat up and Kuroko found himself in Kagami’s lap.

“I’m sorry!” He sputtered and gripped Tetsuya by the arms. “I-I didn’t mean to jump you like that!”

Tetsuya blinked. Wasn’t this the other way around?

“You okay?” He asked again, eyes wide and panicked and guilty.

Tetsuya opened his mouth and finally realized, that Kagami-kun thought that he did something he didn’t want.

Truth be told, he could have deal with this on his own, but he realized how the situation could have been read. After all he _did_ say no, without any explanation.

He hung his head and pressed it to Kagami’s chest.

“I’m fine.” It was better to pretend. Even if Kagami would feel guilty for a bit.

Kagami sighed and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

His hands rubbed over his back, but this time the touch was devoid of any ulterior motives. It tried to just be soothing.

Kagami cupped his face again and tugged it up.

“Do you want some tea?”

Tetsuya nodded. He didn’t know what to say. Kagami looked so guilty, so he decided to kiss him again, hoping it would reassure him that he wasn’t to blame.

When Kagami was making tea in the kitchen, Kuroko pretended to study.

But he was actually staring at his notes, eyes unseeing.

He decided that he would tell Kagami what he thought. They needed to end this. There was no point anyway.

But then Kagami came back to the table with two cups of tea and sat next to him and hesitantly took his hand in apology Kuroko lost all his resolve.

 

* * *

 

After that they dated for about a few weeks more, and then the whole situation blew over.

And maybe it was for the better.

One more moth of uncertain dating was all Tetsuya could take.

He was reading a book in Kagami’s kitchen by the table, but his thoughts were somewhere else.

Kagami was stirring the pan on the burner, the sound and smell of fried rice filling the kitchen and tickling nostrils.

Tetsuya flipped another page.

“Hey, did I tell you? I talked to my dad the other day.”

Tetsuya hummed and looked in Kagami’s direction, catching his gaze to let him know that he was listening.

“What did you talk about?”

“Oh, this and that. And I asked him about the notices.”

His breath caught in his throat.

“…what for?” He asked finally when Kagami didn’t bother to elaborate.

“Well.” Kagami paused and added a mix of spices to the dish which made Tetsuya salivate slightly. “I wanted to know one thing.”

“What thing?” Tetsuya asked. He already abandoned his book.

Kagami was stirring the rice for a moment.

“I know now, that I don’t have to get my notice.”

Tetsuya blinked. And then blinked again a few times. He was frozen in the spot.

“What do you mean?”

“I have dual citizenship right? So, I can technically choose the country I wanna tie myself to.”

Kuroko stared at Kagami’s broad back in silence.

“You’re going to America.” He murmured to himself, the sound of the frying food downing out his voice.

Kagami sighed and took the pan off the burner.

“I just got a letter yesterday.” He said when he turned around to him and gave him an apologetic smile. “Sorry I haven’t told you first, but I wanted to talk to my dad.”

The smile disappeared from his face.

“Well? Say something. I don’t have to have a wife assigned, that’s good news, right?”

Kuroko just stared at Kagami in shocked silence. He never knew there would be something worse than knowing that the person you loved could be destined for someone else and you couldn’t do anything about it.

As it turned out, he was wrong.

Kagami was starting to look concerned and that pulled Tetsuya from his stunned stance.

“Congratulations.” He said, his voice a bit watery.

Kagami relaxed his shoulders and sighed.

“Thanks.” He said with a grin and turned back to the kitchen to finish their dinner.

Tetsuya again fell silent.

Before his brain could catch up with body, he was already moving.

Slowly and quietly he got up from the table.

He grabbed his bag, put on his shoes in the genkan and slipped from the apartment.

When he was waiting for the elevator he could still hear the sounds of cooking.

He knew it was rude what he was doing, but he also felt the overwhelming impulse to get away from Kagami right now.

He never would have thought that he would want to be apart from his light.

Well, not _want_. He didn’t _really_ want that. What he wanted was the opposite. But that was impossible.

So, he had to leave, or he’d do something really foolish. Even more than fall in love with someone.

The elevator reached the bottom of the building and he exited with a heavy heart. He’d have to explain everything to Kagami tomorrow. Maybe they still could be friends.

“Hey!” He started when he heard a voice. Kagami was panting when he walked from the corner where a staircase was hidden.

“Taiga-kun?” Kuroko blinked and then chided himself for using Kagami’s first name on reflex. He didn’t deserve to do it anymore.

Kagami looked angry. He was red in the face and probably not only because he was running down the stairs. His eyebrows were furrowed deeply and his lips where pressed in a thin line.

“Where are you going?” He asked and Tetsuya felt like if someone punched him in the gut.

“Home.” He said after a moment and looked away.

He heard footsteps and waited for Kagami to leave.

“Yeah, no. Not after we talk.” Kagami said and grabbed Kuroko’s wrist.

They waited for the elevator in silence and then in silence they got back up to Kagami’s apartment.

They sat in silence in the kitchen area, the fried rice Kagami so diligently prepared was now cold and greasy on the stove. What a waste.

“Are you going to tell me, why did you want to leave?” Kagami asked finally. He didn’t sound as angry, but he was weary and disappointed.

“I was just going home.” Kuroko said. “I remembered I had something to do.”

Kagami looked at Kuroko, his gaze tired.

“Do you really think I’m this stupid?” He asked. Tetsuya balled his hands into fists.

“Maybe.” He breathed. “But what was I supposed to do after you told me?” He was so upset.

“Wh-“

“You said it was great news. For _you._ ” He stopped and swallowed. “You can go to America and be with whoever you want and I have to stay here _without_ you and get _matched._ ”

He wasn’t really shouting but his voice was surprisingly loud in the quiet apartment and it was ringing in his ears.

He exhaled to calm himself.

“I don’t want to be with someone else.”

Kuroko opened his eyes and looked at Kagami.

“Taiga-kun…” He sighed. “You know that’s impossible.”

There he said it.

“Why?” Kagami frowned.

“Please don’t. You just said it yourself. You’re going back to America. That means this…won’t last.” He stopped and took a big breath. “I am happy for you.” He smiled weakly.

Kagami was silent.

“I could stay.”

“No.” Tetsuya answered without hesitation.

“But-“

“No, Taiga-kun. I won’t let you destroy your future because of me.”

“What? I can play here too.”

Kuroko shook his head.

“If you stay you’d have to be matched. And if you refuse.” He paused. “Then you won’t be able to get into a good college.”

Kagami’s eyebrows rose.

“What?”

Kuroko nodded.

“And neither would I.” He added just to drive the point home.

They sat in silence, only the clock in the living room filling the apartment with any noise.

Tetsuya’s heart was heavy but he felt relief too. Now Kagami-kun knew everything and he had no doubt that he would see Tetsuya’s point and choose wisely-“

“Come to America with me.”

Tetsuya’s head snapped up and gaped at Kagami.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” He frowned. “Apply to my college. Or any college. There’s still time.”

Kuroko was so shocked by this proposition that he was unable to say anything more for a moment.

“America?”

“Yeah. With me.”

“But my English-“ It surprised even him that his first complaint was this and that he didn’t refuse outright.

“I’ll help you.” Kagami said. “You’ll do fine. You’re the smartest person I know Tetsuya. We can live together and not worry about some dumb system which dictates you who you should love.” He said and swallowed.

Kagami reached across the table at which they were sitting and put a hand over Tetsuya’s.

“Just. _Please_.” His voice was hoarse but determinate.

Tetsuya swallowed and licked his lips. And tried to blink away the mist from his eyes.

He didn’t say yes, or no or anything really that coherent. He only managed to call Kagami an idiot, before he grinned at him, his own eyes wet and reached across the table.

And despite the edge of the table digging uncomfortably into his stomach it was the first kiss in a long while which made Tetsuya’s heart flutter instead of making his stomach sink.

\---

Kuroko saw from the corner of his eye how Kagami rubbed at his face and slumped his shoulders. He smiled under his nose when he returned to his homework though.

They were plowing through their schoolwork steadily, the last exams on the horizon. And additionally, Tetsuya had to study for his UCLA application. The written exam he could deal with. He checked the former versions from past years and it wasn’t _that_ bad.

He even had some confidence in the written exam from English he had to take online.

The one thing which he feared the most was the interview.

It was the last stage after his application was accepted both exams passed, he would be interviewed via Skype.

Kagami told him it was just a formality and they looked more for easy communication and his reason to apply for an American School rather than accents and fancy vocabulary. They simply wanted to get to know him.  

Tetsuya knew he was probably right and his research on various forums where Japanese students attending American high schools and universities confirmed that, but he was still worried.

Last week Kagami helped him fill in the application and he was mentally exhausted, but figured he had to work even extra hard right now. It wouldn’t do if he failed something and he couldn’t go to California with Kagami like they planned.

In contrast, Kagami-kun had ‘only’ the school ending exams to worry about, as he was already scouted and his scholarship was in place.

Tetsuya couldn’t help but feel jealous.

He sighed softly and returned to his math homework.

A hand landed on his book suddenly.

“Taiga-kun, please stop.” He poked his hand with a pen.

He didn’t expect for Kagami to grab his book and notes.

Tetsuya raised an eyebrow.

“Do you want me to fail? I thought you wanted me to go to America with you.”

Kagami rolled his eyes, but the slight guilt wasn’t lost on Tetsuya.

“Break?”

Tetsuya looked at the clock. It was past seven.

“Fine.” He sighed. He didn’t have the opportunity to even stand up on his own, because Kagami pulled him to his feet in a flash and threw his jacket at him.

“Great. I’m sick of studying.” He said and grabbed his ball.

Tetsuya should be stricter, but he missed basketball after they retired from the club a month ago so he when they reached their favorite outdoor court and Kagami passed him the ball instincts took over.

They played in silence for a bit, concentrating on just exercising. Still even if it was a casual game, it was clear that Kagami-kun was in top condition and couldn't wait till his semester in college started and he could play with a new team. 

Tetsuya caught the ball which bounced off the ground after Kagami scored.

Kagami jogged up to him with a wide grin, and before Tetsuya could react, he scooped him up, hands under his knees and lifted him up.

"Taiga-kun?" Kuroko gasped and barely managed not to drop the ball.

Kagami grinned up and nodded to the hoop.

"C'mon. I know you always wanted to dunk."

Tetsuya looked at the hoop and then at his boyfriend. With a sigh he shifted a bit and stretched his arm.

Even if it was pretend it still felt good.

"Wohoo. Ten points." Kagami teased and Tetsuya rolled his eyes but he was smiling.

"Let me down please."

Kagami did as he was told, let Kuroko slid all the way down to the ground, as his hands gripped his hips.

When Tetsuya's feet hit the ground, Kagami didn't move away and was even keeping Tetsuya in place.

Even after all this time, Kagami-kun was easy to read and Tetsuya closed his eyes when he leaned down and allowed himself to be kissed.

Tetsuya could feel how he was buzzing with excitement. The energy flew under his hands where he rested them on Kagami's forearms.

He could feel it in his kiss which grew deeper. When Kagami's hands left his hips and looped around his shoulders and brought them closer, Tetsuya let out a small sound which only edged Kagami on.

He allowed for it to last a bit more, and then when he pulled away he slapped a hand over Kagami's mouth when he tried to follow.

"It's getting late Kagami-kun." He said amused when Kagami went cross-eyed for a moment examining the hand against his lips.

"We should finish homework."  

He couldn't see his face, but Kuroko was fairly certain Kagami was pouting.

He dropped his hand and pecked him quickly as a form of apology.

Kagami was wearing a frown but his eyes were soft.

"You." He said and Kuroko jumped when his felt his behind being pinched. "Are a real mood breaker."

"A real mood breaker will be if you won't pass your exams." Kuroko bit back and smiled when Kagami sputtered.

He finally let him go and stepped back to retrieve the ball.

Kuroko slipped his own hand into Kagami's and squeezed it.

"Let's go home."

 

* * *

 

The day Tetsuya received his acceptation letter, Kagami kissed him for so long that they ended up in bed for the first time.  

He’d grab him around the waist and hoist him up, squeezing him tightly, that Tetsuya thought he would burst.

After a series of complaints, he finally set him back on the floor, but Tetsuya, still breathless, wasn’t able to properly catch his breath when he was being kissed suddenly.

Kagami didn’t gave him a moment to calm down, his whole being shivering and fidgeting from excitement.

Kagami was muttering something between kisses but Tetsuya felt dizzy from the lack of air and wasn’t really able to make out the words.

He came to, blinking lazily when he was already sinking against Kagami’s pristine clean sheets and his pants were pooling around his ankles.

He sighed and reached for Kagami blindly and was rewarded immediately with a kiss and then a dozen more.

He pushed at Kagami’s shirt and then slid his fingers though his short hair, tugging at them, making Kagami growl and bite his lips.

Being naked together in this context made him feel shy and nervous when Kagami pushed his legs apart, but not unwilling.

Preparation was torture as much as it felt good.

It took Kagami a few tries to slide inside and settle over Kuroko, who felt as if his whole body was tingling and twitching.

Even though it was their first time, it felt good if a bit awkward. Kagami was careful and Tetsuya attentive, mapping out Kagami’s back and arms, pulling him down into messy kisses and letting Taiga know that he was good and it felt good too.

They ended in a mess of limbs, bodies twitching and spasming and bitten mouths gasping.

When Kagami pulled away and out, discarding the condom, Tetsuya felt a tug at his heart.

It wasn’t painful, but it was…strange.

As if his body was saying how much he didn’t want for Kagami to be too far away.

Like they were a magnet and a piece of metal, pulled together.

Kagami grunted and flopped on the bed next to Kuroko, who stole a glance at him from under his arm he threw over his eyes.

Taiga grinned and gathered Kuroko to his side, covering them both with a duvet, to which Kuroko was very grateful.

Throws of passion were subsiding and he was feeling cold, so he gratefully snuggled to Kagami’s side.  

They both were silent, basking in this post-coital daze, when Tetsuya felt eyes on him and he tipped his head back to meet Kagami’s stare.

“What are you thinking about?” He murmured into his shoulder and blinked sleepily.

Kagami didn’t look tired, or worn out, or sleepy. He looked giddy and energized and…happy. Not that Tetsuya wasn’t, but he wondered if sex would always make him crave a nap afterwards.

“I am thinking.” He paused and adjusted his grip on Kuroko. “That you are going to love California.”

_Oh._

Tetsuya blinked carefully, so Kagami wouldn’t be able to see his apprehension. It didn’t seem it was necessary, as he continued on as if nothing happened, taking Tetsuya’s silence as a way for him to continue.

“The weather is always nice, so you won’t get cold even in the winter. You might not be happy because of the heat, but I’m sure you’ll get used to it, and what are air cons for? There are beautiful beaches, some not really attended, so I could take you there and teach you surfing you wanna. There’s a pier a little outside the city, where kids from my middle school went after dates to uh, hang out. I mean _I_ never did because I never had a date, but I always wanted to go there. Also? This one parlor near the campus I sometimes pass by has the _best_ ice cream and milkshakes, just you wait…”

Tetsuya listened to Kagami ramble on, head filling with images he described. They were all sunny and beautiful, with azure sky and golden sand and the sound of the waves and the smell of salt.

It was a shame Tetsuya was still feeling like he was running away (in a way he _was_ ), but he figured Kagami was worth some sacrifices.

Even if some of them gave him anxiety.

And not only running away. He was also leaving his family and friends here. A part of him will always be stay here and be lost in a way.

But maybe a new part of him was also being born.

Kagami was still talking when Kuroko rolled over on top of him and shut him up with a kiss.

“Oh-um. I talk too much?”

“No.” Tetsuya said, and smiled before giving Kagami another kiss, this time more brief.

“I just wanted to do it.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Taiga grinned and pulled Kuroko down for another kiss.

Kuroko kissed Kagami’s lips softly, sighed when his hands slipped around his waist and rested on the small of his back.

He shifted a bit, trying to get a bit more comfortable, and Kagami made a strange and strangled groan.

“Fuck. I-sorry-I.”

Kuroko stared at him for a moment and the shifted again, something brushing along his leg.

Kagami blushed so brightly, Kuroko was afraid he would catch fire.

“Just let me-“ Kagami started and tried to squirm from under the smaller boy.

“No.” Kuroko said and kissed Kagami more forcefully than before and rolled them both over, so Kagami would hover over him again.

“Stop thinking.” Kuroko whispered and pushed at the back of his head so he would meet him.

Taiga didn’t need to be told twice…or thrice.

Good. Tetsuya didn’t want to think about anything else for a bit himself.

 

* * *

 

"Taiga-kun can you pass me the tape?"

"Yeah, sure. Catch!"

Tetsuya caught the roll Taiga threw him without even looking. He had to smile at that. They still were able to locate each other without looking, even if this skill was used to something as mundane as packing boxes.

And there were _a lot_ of them.

Kagami might not have a lot of personal belongings, but there were still other things in the apartment to pack.

Tetsuya of course offered to help and they have been working since he got here in the morning. It was currently approaching late evening and they were both hungry, but also nearing the end of packing.

Tetsuya cut a long piece of tape and pressed it onto the closed box and smoothed it out. He took a marker from the coffee table and wrote FRIGILE in bold, English letters.

"That was all I think." Kagami said as he put his last box under the wall and walked back to Tetsuya to pick up the one he just closed.

He looked around and took in the empty (even more so than usual) space of the living room and the adjacent kitchen. It looked so strange and so alien, but not in a bad way.

Soon someone new will move in and fill the space with their presence and things and unique smells and sounds.

And it also meant they could fill a different space somewhere else.

Tetsuya's family was slightly taken aback by his and Kagami's decision to go to university together in America.

The decision forced them to come out to them, in a nervous talk one evening a month ago. 

The funny thing was, they weren't shocked by them being together (Tetsuya should have seen it coming really), but by the fact that they wanted to move out. To a different country no less.

Tetsuya explained how Kagami-kun could chose not to be bound by the notice, but it also meant cutting his ties in a way with Japan.

He knew he could decline his notice and stay in Japan, but he couldn't really bare a long-distance relationship and the alternative of Kagami staying was also not an option due to the consequences in their official records for the rest of their lives.

Two males denouncing notices just to live as bachelors wouldn't bode well for their future.

And Tetsuya wasn't about to sabotage Kagami in any way.

Kagami sighed and wiped his brow. He looked up and grinned at Tetsuya when their gazes met.

Kuroko was about to propose late lunch, or dinner or just something to eat really, when his phone rang.

The vibrations echoed on the glass table unpleasantly so he picked it up.

"Mom?"

"Ah, Tetsuya, are you alone?"

"No." Kuroko looked at Kagami who immediately came closer.

"Okay. Listen there's something you need to know."

Tetsuya felt unease. They both sat on the couch and Kuroko put his mother on speaker.

"Go on."

"Your notice just came."

He froze suddenly.

"Tetsuya?"

"Yes?" He shook his head. He daren't look at Kagami.

"It came just twenty minutes ago."

"Okay."

"I think you should come back and open it."

Air woozed out of his lungs.

"Now?"

"Oh, well. Not _now_. Maybe tomorrow?"

_I don't want to._

"Do you want me to open it? At least I contact the family of the girl and arrange a meeting so we can explai-"

"That won't be necessary." Kagami suddenly cut in.

"Tetsuya was just too busy to submit his denouncement. We'll call the office tomorrow and tell them about his scholarship."

"Tetsuya?"

He closed his mouth and swallowed.

"I'll talk to you later mom. Goodnight."

When Tetsuya hang up they sat in silence for a moment.

Suddenly Kagami stood up and bolted into his room and then came back with his laptop already booting.

Tetsuya raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Kagami quickly logged in and pressed the keyboard keys furiously.

Finally, Tetsuya couldn't take it.

"What are you doing?"

Kagami looked at Kuroko and then back to the screen.

"Booking our tickets."

Tetsuya blinked.

"So soon?"

Taiga gave him a look.

"But-"

"The next flight is on Saturday." He said and held Tetsuya's gaze.

"That's in _three_ days. I'm not packed. And our dorm is not due for a few months and-"

Kagami turned and looked at Tetsuya straight in the eyes.

"We'll stay at Alex's place."

Kuroko stared at his boyfriend.

Kagami bit his lip. He reached out for Tetsuya and put his hands on his arms.

"Do you trust me?"

He almost felt offended.

"Of course, I do." He said and swallowed thickly. This wasn't an issue of trust. It was...something more.

"Then please, trust me _again_." He said and gripped his arms tighter.

"Okay." Tetsuya said with an exhale. Kagami smiled, let him go and finished booking their tickets.

The next day they went to Tetsuya's home and explained the situation. They managed to pack the most important thing to be shipped later on by the airmail and Tetsuya also packed two suitcases.

He avoided the brown envelope with a serial number which was resting on his desk.

He didn't want to know.

On the way out, he grabbed his passport and all the things he could bring to America on first trip. He clung to his family and felt like he was doing something despicable by leaving them but they never once told him to stay.

Hours later he and Kagami were boarding their plane to California. He got a seat by the window.

When the plane started he felt his heart leap in his chest to his throat.

That was it.

He gripped the armrest tightly until his fingers cramped.

Too focused on his internal thoughts he didn't hear when Kagami shifted and turned to him when he felt his hand being pried off the armrest.

Kagami calmly laced their fingers together and rested their joined hands back on the armrest.

Kagami's hand was rough but warm.

It squeezed Tetsuya's hand.

And Tetsuya squeezed back.

 

* * *

 

  _one year later_

A steaming mug of tea was set at the desk next to a pile of notes.

"Thank you." He said and smiled when he felt a familiar pressure at the back of his head.

"You need to take a break or else you'll go blind."

"Mhm." Tetsuya said and reached for his tea and took a careful sip. He heard Kagami in the background get comfortable on the couch in their small dorm apartment and he cracked open his laptop. Most probably to watch the recent scouting videos of his team's opponent.

"Don't you have a midterm coming up?"

"Mmm, yeah I guess."

Tetsuya rolled his eyes.

He returned to his homework when he realized he was going to need a dictionary.

He stood up and made his way across the small room to their packed bookshelf and looked for the volume he wanted to use.

There were some papers stacked on top of it and Tetsuya had a bit of a struggle to get the book out from under them. They really should clean this. Normally they were both very neat but the second semester was so hectic they didn't even had time to cook their own food what about regular cleaning.

Some papers flew to the floor when Tetsuya managed to retrieve the dictionary from the bookcase's evil clutches.

He sighed and bend down and scooped them in a neat pile which would be put away to dust more.

His eye caught a flash of a familiar shape and color and Japanese characters printed along the English words.

It were their tickets from a year ago.

He thought they threw them out but apparently not. 

Tetsuya stood up, forgetting the dictionary and stared pensively at the piece of paper.

It was a year ago that Kagami booked those tickets haphazardly so they could leave Japan and start their new life in America.

And Tetsuya was so scared at first. Because this was a foreign country, different language, customs.

And he missed his family.

But he preserved and never regretted the decision. He learned the language as diligently as he could, immersed himself in the culture while still staying himself and his family and friends he left in Japan did everything they could so he never missed them more than it was necessary.

And now he was working his way through the summer exam session and...it was good.

But even everything was nearing in the right direction it all had a final destination.

What was his? Did he belong here? He had a little more than four years. Would he need to come back to Japan? Could he? What about Kagami?

"Did you fall asleep?"

His heart leaped when he heard Kagami's voice in his ear and then a weight settled over him.

Kagami looped his arms around Kuroko's waist and rested his head next to Tetsuya's to peer over his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"I-I didn't." He said and showed Kagami the tickets.

"We should clean this bookcase." He said.

Kagami tightened his hold over Tetsuya.

"Don't tell me dust made you space out and look like the world was ending."

Tetsuya scoffed.

"No. I just."

Kagami waited patiently but after Tetsuya was quiet for too long he nudged the back of his head with his forehead.

"What do we do when it's over?" Kuroko finally said what was on his mind.

"When what's over?"

"College."

Kagami tensed.

"What do _I_ do? I know it's still four years but that's also _only_ four years."

"Do you want to go back home?" Kagami asked quietly and cautiously.

Kuroko was silent for a moment, hoping that Kagami won't interpret this as him considering the option. He was trying to convey everything he wanted for Kagami to know in one sentence.

"I just want to be with you." He said finally and straightened up. "Wherever that might be."

He felt Kagami exhale when a gust of breath hit his neck and he shivered.

"Then marry me."

Tetsuya jerked in Kagami's hold and looked over his shoulder."

"Please don't joke about things like-"

"I'm not joking." He said seriously.

Tetsuya stared at him, mouth open for a moment.

"I'm serious." He said and then he looked away with a sheepish expression.

"Well that didn't come out how I planned."

"I- Excuse me?"

Kagami looked at Tetsuya, his cheeks pink but his expression serious.

"Come on." He said and let go of Kuroko just to grab his hand and pull him forward.

"I need to show you something."

"Okay." Kuroko said breathlessly when Kagami pulled him to their bedroom. He didn't care what it was really.

He knew his answer before Kagami even blurted the words out.

 

* * *

 

_ten years later_

Mornings were a hectic ordeal no matter how much they tried to make them as pleasant as possible.

On a normal day they would eat breakfast in a rush, get dressed, brush teeth and hair, pack all important things for work. Taiga would drop Tetsuya off to his school and with a quick kiss they would separate for a few hours before they could see each other at home, after Taiga's training.

And that was _before_ a child was added to this equation, so now it was even more chaotic.

And especially on this day, when excitement was ripe at their home.

Tetsuya's family was visiting for about a week or so.

Both Taiga and Tetsuya got them tickets for Christmas because Tetsuya was growing more and more homesick as his parents got older.

"Tetsuya have you seen my-oh."

Kuroko raised his hand not stopping the feeding of their one-year old daughter in her high chair and handed Kagami his car keys.

"Thanks. You're the best." Kagami said and leaned down to kiss Tetsuya's cheek.

"No problem. And you're just forgetful." He said and smiled when Kagami made a mock offended noise.

"Enough?" Tetsuya asked their daughter and wiped her face gently, before picking her up from her seat.

The little girl gurgled and sighed before screaming and clapping her hands when she saw Kagami come back into the kitchen with his backpack as he was checking its contents.

"DADDY!"

"Hey there." Kagami said with a smile and reached to the fridge for a bottle of isotonic drink.

"That's very good, but say it in Japanese now." Tetsuya said and tried to encourage the child.  

Kagami rolled his eyes.

"Leave it. She's going to have linguistic whiplash because of you."

"There's no such thing. Right?"

"Hai!"

Kagami snorted.

"Okay I'm off." Kagami said and gave both Tetsuya and the little girl a kiss on the forehead and then another to Kuroko's lips.

"Will be back as soon as I can."

"Take care." Kuroko said and watched as Kagami went out of the door and then drove their car off into the airport.

An hour and a half later the door swung open and Taiga entered with two suitcases and yelled that that they were back.

Tetsuya greeted his parents and passed their daughter to Kagami when he set the suitcases in a corner.

“What’s this?” He asked when his parents put away two cartons on their kitchen floor. He looked at them curiously, but they were unmarked so there was no way of him guessing what was inside.

“Some of your stuff from your old room.”

“What stuff?”

His mother shrugged.

“Some old things which were still cluttering around your room. We decided that if wouldn’t be polite to throw it out so we decided to bring it back to you so look through it.”

Kuroko huffed.

“You should have shipped it here not dragged it with you.” He sighed and then smiled. “Thank you.”

His mother waved him off and then promptly got excited when she could pick her granddaughter.

Later in the evening after lunch and after his parents retired to their room to rest and Yui was sleeping for some time already, Taiga brought the two cartons and two pairs of scissors into their bedroom.

“Wanna see what’s inside?”

Tetsuya rolled his eyes at Kagami’s overexcitement.

“Probably old clutter which will promptly go into the garage and collect dust.” He accepted the scissors from Taiga and got to opening one of the cartons.

He was right. It was mostly things from his middle or even elementary school which he didn’t bother to bring when he moved to California with Kagami. He managed to get most of his books and other trinkets over the next few months when he came back for short visits during his first year, but he knew he still had some things left.

When he heard his parents were selling the house and cleaning his room he told his mother that she could keep or throw out anything which she deemed fit.

But of course, she would not do that, but bring those things to him. Thankfully there weren’t that many.

“What is that?” Kagami laughed as he took a huge trophy from the box.

“Oh.” Tetsuya said as he spared it a glance. “That’s my trophy from 3rd grade.”

“For what?” Kagami said as he inspected the statute.

“Poetry.”

Kagami laughed and when Tetsuya shushed him to be quiet, he rolled his eyes.

Further in the boxes he found a few more smaller trophies, pictures, some worn out books he enjoyed as a child and even a few toys. He hid one plush rabbit before Kagami had a chance to see it and continued looking through.

He would need to organize all this tomorrow and decided what could be left and what could be given away if at all. Some of these things were too personal, and he understood why his mother wouldn’t want to throw them out.

He paused when he reached the bottom, but his fingers didn’t brush carton but something thinner, even if it was as brown as the container.

He took some more obstructing elements from the box and picked up the item which turned out to be a square, brown and a bit faded envelope.

It was his notice.

He felt Kagami shift and sit next to him on the floor. He took one glance at the envelope and immediately knew what it was.

“Aren’t you going to see what’s inside?” He asked quietly after a moment.

Tetsuya played with the envelope for a moment.

“What for?”

Kagami shrugged.

“To see which girl you made unhappy.”

Tetsuya’s lips curled in a small smile at Taiga’s weak attempts at humor.

I thought you weren’t really a fan of me knowing.

Kagami shrugged.

“I acted like a moron back then.” He said. “But I grew up.”

Kuroko raised an eyebrow.

“So, you regret asking me to come with you?”

Tetsuya wanted to get a raise out of him, but Kagami only smiled fondly.

“No. Not this. Never.”

Tetsuya turned his head back to the envelope.

He…was curious. But if he opened it that would pose some additional complications. He knew his nature. He would want to contact this person and apologize. Preferably in person. He never admitted it to Taiga but he was carrying this guilt with him for all those years.

It wasn’t something which ate at him. Not as much as when he was fourteen and thought his childhood friend hated him for destroying his dreams, but it was still a weight he didn’t ask for.

Taiga never said anything, but there were some indications that he knew. It always surprised Tetsuya how much he grew and changed and how well he could read him now.

Kagami stayed silent next to him, a steady, calming presence.

Finally, he sighed and gently opened the lid of the envelope.

He scrunched his nose when the smell of dry glue mixed with old dust, but he took out the contents, which surprisingly weren’t that damaged. Just a bit wrinkled and dry, but otherwise readable.

He flipped through each page, scanning it cautiously until he arrived at the section where his assigned wife’s name was supposed to be.

_Supposed to_ being the key word.

Tetsuya stared at the name. And stared some more. After a couple of seconds his stunned silence turned into shock when his eyes widened and the name didn’t change.  

“What?” Taiga asked alarmed. “What’s wrong?” He shook his arm.

Tetsuya blinked a few times, but the name didn’t change. For a minute he thought he was going delirious because of the Californian heat, but their home was well air conditioned.

“Tetsuya?” Kagami asked, now honestly concerned and it snapped him out of his shocked stated.

“I-“ He swallowed. “I think there was a mistake in the print.”

Kagami raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Tetsuya silently passed him the notice and observed him as he scanned it as he did before.

It took him some time to finally arrive at the part Tetsuya was talking about, but when he did his eyes grew so big he almost chuckled.

“What?” Kagami exclaimed and looked at him. “But….how is that…I thought that was impossible.”

Tetsuya bit his lip and felt his lips stretch into a smile while his eyes turned surprisingly watery. He blinked quickly.

“I thought….” He said and stopped when he felt thickness in his throat that he had to swallow to be able to speak. “For a moment I thought I made this up.” He took the notice from Kagami and traced his fingers over the familiar kanji of the name he could write with his eyes closed.

No surprisingly, as it was part of his own name now.

He felt a hand touch his cheek gently and he realized that some of the wetness dripped from his eyes.

He blinked quickly and looked up. Taiga had similarly shimmering eyes.

“Did you ever regret it?”

Tetsuya inhaled and then exhaled slowly.

“No.” He said and blinked again.

“Never.”

“That’s a relief.” Kagami quipped and Tetsuya chocked out a high-pitched giggle. Kagami chuckled himself.

Tetsuya put his hand on Kagami’s palm and smiled at his husband.

He didn’t know how this was even possible.

Later he would research the notices more, something he never did after he left Japan, something his parents never talked to him about.

He would learn that the system was going out of place since a few years back, the talks starting when he was a teenager in high school.

His notice would still apply, but could be revoked.

The only thing which didn’t made sense…was how was Kagami-kun his match?

There was no logical explanation to this. Everything pointed to the fact that it could have been and _should_ have been a mistake.

Kagami dropped his hand and put it at the back of Tetsuya’s head and pulled him closer to rest their foreheads together. He dropped the papers and they scattered to the floor, making the unpleasant smell noticeable for a moment.

Tetsuya didn’t care.

Couldn’t care less.

He couldn’t care less if this was a mistake in print, if this was the world telling him that his decision was a mistake, or that it was the right choice.

It all didn’t matter.

Because he always believed in Kagami-kun.

**Author's Note:**

> Things I changed 
> 
> -notices arriving at the age of 18. In the Anime it's 16. Because that's...nu-uh  
> -In the anime when you get your notice you are already meeting with your future spouse like THE NEXT DAY. There is no waiting till you finish high school yadda yadda yadda.   
> -I obvs made up the ending where they are trying to get rid of the system, bc there's no such theme in the anime.   
> -I tried to make the system less cutesy and fluffy, like it was in the anime? The series is a shojo and it pissed me off that they used such a concept but never did anything with it just ran standard love triangle rom com   
> -i basically cut off the whole 'the governement teaches kids how to date and fuck' because a) THAT SHIT'S CREEPY and b) it didn't fit in the fic lmao   
> -i made up the if you have dual citizenship you can chose your country of marriage hurr durr. 
> 
> any other detail I took from the anime. 
> 
> also I am not happy with this. /flinds myself off the cliff


End file.
